gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
No Scrubs
No Scrubs, es una canción que será presentada en Sadie Hawkins. La versión original pertenece a TLC. Sera Cantada por Artie, Blaine, Joe, Sam y Ryder Asumiendo que debe haber sido difícil para las niñas en la escuela tener el valor de pedirle a un hombre que las acompañe al baile, los chicos de New Directions les dedican esta canción a ellas. A lo largo del performance el público se muestra disfrutando de la canción y los elaborados movimientos de baile. Todos los chicos, a excepción de Artie, se quitan su chaqueta durante la actuación. Letra Artie: Ooh, yeah A Scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly And is also known as a buster Always talkin' about what he wants And just sits on his broke ass So Blaine (New Directions Boys): (No!) I don't want your number (No) I don't want to give you mine and (No) I don't want to meet you nowhere (No) I don't want none of your time and (No) Artie con New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: But a scrub is checkin' me But his game is kinda weak And I know that he cannot approach me Sam (Artie): Cuz I'm lookin' like class And he's lookin' like trash Can't (get wit' no deadbeat ass So) Joe (New Directions Boys): (No!) I don't want your number (No) I don't want to give you mine and (No) I don't want to meet you nowhere (No) I don't want none of your time (No) Artie con New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me Ryder: If you don't have a car and you're walking Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: You) Sam: If you live at home wit' your momma Oh yes son I'm talking to you (Artie: I'm talking to you baby) Joe: If you have a shorty but you don't show love Oh yes son I'm talking to you Artie: Wanna get with me with no money Oh, no, I don't want no New Directions Boys: No scrub No scrub No Blaine y Sam con New Directions Boys: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: Get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: From me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: From me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride (Artie: Of his best friend's ride) Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub (Artie: No scrub!) A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (Artie: Get no love from me) Hanging out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Trying to holler at me (Artie: Trying to holler at me) I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that Can't get no love from me (Artie: No love from me) Curiosidades *Jake es el unico chico de New Directions que no participa. *Artie pasa de traer los guantes a no traerlos durante la presentacion. *Es la tercera vez que Artie y Sam cantan una cancion grupal en un baile. *Todos los chicos se quitan la chaqueta para la presentación menos Artie. *Joe es el único usa chaleco y bufanda. *Todos los chicos tienen un solo en la canción. *Puede considerarse la segunda version de What makes you Beautiful. *Jake no canta en esta cancion, al igual que Finn no participa en What makes you beautiful. Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sadie Hawkins Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Joe Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicos de New Directions